Paul Walker
Paul Walker is the''' Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger'. Paul endures brutal physical hand-to-hand combat and rigid discipline, and he enhances physique, which makes him nearly unstoppable when facing monsters, though he is by no means invincible. Paul is ''very skilled and lethal enough in battle and sparring when it comes to fighting monsters and the foot soldiers. Paul is loved by almost everyone in his town because of his personality. He loves to make people happy and suffer depending on how they treat him. He hates becoming frustrated and will try to avoid it at times cause when he is frustrated he will snap at a person but he doesn't do it intentionally. You can try and get an attitude with Paul unless you want a punch to the face or your feelings broken. Paul wants to be liked by everyone, he doesn't like confrontation but, he will not hesitate to give a nasty attitude back to someone who is rude to him. However, with women, Paul is a big chivalrous flirt, he will flirt his pants off but knows when not to flirt period. Don't even think about getting him upset, Paul won't snap in a instant but he will get his revenge in whatever way possible, but would never hit a human woman. Overall, Paul just wants to make people happy in whichever way he can and would like it to be returned to him in a positive way. Personality and Traits Filled with bravado and swagger, Paul is tough and cool on the exterior. A charming Paul has never had trouble with the one-liner, nor lacked confidence around women. Charming, handsome, talented, and very chivalrous: Paul knows that he is all these things and as he would gladly tell you, he is so much more. He prides himself on his ability to make anyone weak in the knees, and it's this effortless charm that has enabled him to be such a favorite of the women. Paul is real with women more than anything. Still, Paul is easy to get along with and can make conversation with almost anyone. He's not difficult to please, easily entertained, and very flirtatious. Paul, himself, would admit that he is flighty and shallow, though anyone who takes the time to know him beyond a surface level would discover that there is more depth there than he cares to let on. Despite slurs being called to women, it’s worth noting that Paul never uses words to describe women. It's no surprise that Paul does quite well for himself with the ladies. Paul is known to be a highly sexual and promiscuous person. Paul adores all women and children, and harming them is a very good way to send him into a murderous rage. It should also be noted that while Paul gets along fine with most people, when he cares about women, he cares deeply. He is willing to put women ahead of himself and will risk his own well-being to protect any woman. Paul is known for his compelling personality and "movie-star" good-looks. He is well-known for going through four or five lovers in one visit. For the most part, people assume he does this for the gifts or attention he receives. Paul keeps it a secret. Physical Appearance Paul is a very good-looking Caucasian man. His build is slim yet muscular. Paul has classic "feminine" pretty boy features. Paul has blue eyes, long lashes, full lips and light brown hair. Skills and Abilities Master Martial Artist and Fighter: As a Ninja Power Ranger, Paul has received the most extensive training in fighting and martial arts. He is capable of defeating many enemies at once and easily incapaticating men greatly larger than Paul's through grapples, punches, and kicks. This is how Paul easily beat up all of his enemies. Extremely Agile: Paul is exceptionally agile and is capable of moving his body with ease no matter what the situation is. He can easily do front flips, back flips, and jump long distances. Master of Stealth and Sneaking: As a Power Ranger, Paul is a master at stealth and can easily sneak around enemy territory without being seen or detected. Would Hit A Woman In all fairness to Paul, every female monster he's ever fought and destroyed, is some sort of super-strong monster who tries to kill him.Category:Power Ranger Category:Hero Category:Yellow